Could I Ask For More
by Katieelessar
Summary: In the aftermath of a rather trying and beleaguering mission, two Jedi share a moment together. Mush alert with a dapple of fluff sprinkled on top. R&R, of course!


_Title: Could I Ask for More?_

_Author: Katieelessar_

_Rating: G…what else?_

_Characters: The two best, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon_

_Category: Mush?…Fluff? It_ **should** _be a category…_

_Summary: In the aftermath of a rather trying and beleaguering mission, two Jedi share a moment together. Mush alert with a dapple of fluff sprinkled on top._

_Author's Note: I ate some yummy Starbucks chocolate and this sweet idea came to me. The Starbucks Muse strikes again! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to my cousin Lucas, once removed on my mother's side and my third cousin trice removed on my father's…oh heck, he owns it all with no relations to me._

* * *

**Could I Ask For More?**

The sky was a grey steel color on what was suppose to be the finalizing day of a rather long—even by the accounts of Jedi—and tedious mission. The mood was suppose to uplifting, maybe joyous perhaps for the negotiations between century-old warring factions had gone very smoothly and it was a cause for great ceremony and delight.

Of course, the droplets of rain made stop to any outside celebration, so the festivities would occur in the columned and majestic capital building.

Which was where Padawan Kenobi was making his presence aware to a very distracted master.

'Master, I do not want to sound disrespectful but you promised.'

The strongly built and rather intimidating man looked up from his preparations and stared apologetically into the expectant gaze of his impatient apprentice.

'Did I? Remind me to never promise you anything again, Padawan, because you know I will not follow through.'

'But promises can't be broken.' The cheeky mouthed boy rebuked. From the very beginning of their trip—even before—to Lustifana, Obi-Wan had desired greatly to see the infamous light-changing pools the planet was so renowned for. They had not had the time, nor the chance to follow through with such a fancy, and thus, a promise made by his dear master had been the only means of forgetting his wishes and focusing himself.

And Obi-Wan was never one who forgets a promise made to him, especially by someone who never makes a promise, despite the situations. What's more, the ones he did promise he did keep which boosted his confidence that young Kenobi would be getting exactly what he wanted today. He felt he had worked hard for this small reward, was that so much to ask for?

Qui-Gon, absently noted these thoughts, that Obi-Wan did not find the need to shield, and continued through with his work until his Padawan began to fidget.

'Master, what are you doing that is in such a great need to keep your attention away from me?'

'This, Padawan,' Qui-Gon gestured towards the large pile of datasheets, 'Is the work I assigned you to complete last night, which you failed to do so because of your….excuses, and I have decided to take the task upon myself knowing that I will do a much cleaner and efficient way of completing it.'

'Master,' Obi-Wan protested. 'If I had known that the drink had alcohol before hand, I wouldn't have passed out midway through the negotiations—of which I am glad are over.'

'That is shameful, Obi-Wan, you should be feeling empathy for the people of Lustifana whom have had a far worse life and history than we know. The negotiations were more than an act of reconciliation but an emblem that symbolizes the hard work now paying off.'

The lecture, to Qui-Gon's displeasure, did not have the effect he had hoped to impress onto his still young apprentice. The too young Jedi with his charming smile, pulled a thick pad of the datasheets from the stack strewn across the desk, sat promptly down onto the ground at Qui-Gon's feet and began to mark, re-mark and note the things his master had missed.

'I'm glad to see you have finally come to your senses.' Qui-Gon noted and emulated Obi-Wan's actions who had gone from boisterously loud apprentice, to a concentrated one, with one thick line between his temples. The cerulean eyes followed the papers carefully, scrutinizing every fact, fault and flaw.

A few quiet moments passed with only a rustle of paper here and there to break the silence that had set in. When Qui-Gon had finished his last part of the section, he quickly stood and gathered up the files, taking Obi-Wan's finished ones from the floor.

'You can finish those later, Padawan. Now I believe I have a promise to make true.'

Obi-Wan stared up and smiled widely, 'Really? You aren't deceiving me, are you Master?'

'Yes, really, now shut that gaping mouth of yours and go get ready. I'll inform the Regent that the festivities be allowed without the Jedi. That is, Padawan, if you would rather stay here…' He chuckled when Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic manner.

'I would rather walk from one end of the galaxy to the other instead of staying in this Sith-forsaken capital any longer than I have to.'

'I'll be forgiving kind Master and release you from ever having to do such a thing.'

'How kind of you, Master.'

* * *

'Have you ever seen such a beautiful thing?' Obi-Wan stared, unabashedly, open mouthed at the large expanse of land in front of him. He had not known what to expect for, if he learned on thing in all of his years of Padawanship, it was never to assume the unknown. Yet he had done that, knowing his presumptions would of course, be wrong and were they wrong indeed.

So very wrong and yet in everyway perfect.

'It is not often I can single out one beauty among the many, Padawan, but this is, indeed one of the most precious sights I have ever seen. You made a very good decision in coming here. Thank you.' He turned and gave a smile to the azure-faced apprentice.

The pools of the Zuran mountains were all deeply placed underground, by man or nature, no one knew but they had always been a sacred beauty kept by the people of Lustifana. Few paths led from outside to in and it was not difficult to find oneself lost in the maze of trails within the large domes of rock. The only holes to the outside that were in a numerous quantity were the many skylights that had been naturally dug out through time and wear, creating a small spotlight onto the many springs within the mountain. Each pool was different in shade and color, depending on when the sunlight hit it and how it reflected the sky and mountain around it, but the effect was dazzling, as if all the riches of silver and gold sparkled within it.

The one Obi-Wan had been very keen to see was near the middle of the mountain where light poured in so perfectly at midday that, no matter what, the pool would be an almost neon blue color. Master and apprentice had very luckily come at the exact time when the sun was filtering through the steely clouds of the sky at the peak of day, and the festival of colors were at their crescendo in this part of the mountain.

A festival that not even the one down in the capital could compare itself to.

'It's brighter than I imagined,' Obi-Wan commented and walked to the brim of the pool and slipped a hand into it. It was neither burning hot nor a chilling cold; cool, refreshing and untainted. He cupped his hands and pulled out a small handful of the sparkled water that lost its color as he pulled it away from the pool. 'See,' he showed the dripping mess to his amused Master. 'It's only water.'

'Wonderful insight, Padawan. I was coming to the same conclusion myself.'

Obi-Wan shook his head in jest and moved to dump the remain contents into the pool. The small dots of water made tiny ripples along the large, glossy pool, which began to gave him a rather uncanny idea…

'Do you think its safe to swim in?' He asked and turned expectantly to his master who had found a cleft to sit on.

'Safe, I have no doubt. You aren't going to go in are you? How will I explain this to the politicians when they see a hypothermic Padawan in my arms? I will be charged for Padawan abuse and expelled from the Order.'

'About time…' Obi-Wan muttered, chuckling loudly at his Master's sigh. 'The water isn't that cold, see.' He unsuccessfully grabbed a handful and tossed it at Qui-Gon who effectively dodged what little came his way.

'I don't need an example, young one. I know well enough that it's been warmed by the sun. I think it is you, who is confused.'

Obi-Wan gave him a perplexing look but never had the chance to open his mouth in retort for a surprising Force-wave knocked him off his feet and pushed him into the pool below, clothes, boots and all.

/Always be prepared for the worst, my apprentice./ A voice sounded in his head and he was able to grimace.

/That was undeniably unfair. You don't deserve such a caring Padawan such as myself. I think I'll be going now and not coming back. Good day to you, Master./ He smiled widely when he heard the faint trails of laughter coming from the surface of the water. With a deft, he pulled out his breather and popped it into his mouth, diving down to see what lay below.

He submerged a few minutes later, after delving into the deepest pockets of the lake and swimming a few hundred yards out into the sapphire basin, and was pleased to see that Qui-Gon was meditating deeply where he had last left him.

_I truly am lucky to have him as my Master,_ he thought and pulled himself out of the pool and onto the obsidian ground that soon became slick with his drenched clothes. There was no one else in the galaxy that he would want to share this moment with other than Qui-Gon. Even when there was no communication, thought or spoken, he felt their closeness their bond they had worked so hard to achieve, was connecting them tighter than…bark on a tree, for lack of a better word, Obi-Wan thought and realized there was no word, phrase or silly metaphor that could describe this mutual understand…this bond…this nearly father and son relationship they held.

Qui-Gon, sensing Obi-Wan's presence opened his mind to him and allowed him to enter it.

/Did you enjoy your swim, Obi-Wan/

/Yes, I did indeed, Master. Next time, you will have to join me./ He let out a sigh. /I time allowed me to, I would happily swim in every colored lake in here. They are precious as you said. And, Master./ He laughed.

/What/

/The water even tastes blue./ He felt Qui-Gon's humor echo through their bond.

/I wouldn't deny that./

They silenced for a moment, each happy with feeling each others thoughts, for there was no need for explanation. Qui-Gon was able to feel Obi-Wan's full joy of the moment and Obi-Wan was contented in knowing that this little…abscond was not such a bad idea.

'We have to do this more often.' He voiced aloud and moved to sit beside the still motionless Jedi.

/It is difficult to find the time, our duty asks much of us./

'Yes, but I could not ask for more. In all situations, good or ill, knowing that it is my duty makes the moment even more than it is. And…' Obi-Wan glowed with a hint of embarrassment. 'And through thick and thin, I always know that it is worth it if you are by my side.' He smiled bashfully as Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes and set his warm gaze upon him. He was surprised when the older man moved to place a shoulder around his damp clothes and pull him into an embrace.

'And I would have it no other way, young one. If I could ask for more than what I already have I would be sorely disappointed for it is you, my apprentice, that makes this life of mine complete.' He smiled widely as Obi-Wan flushed with shyness and a tinge of delight.

'Thank you, Master, for coming here with me. It means a lot. I would not want to share this moment with any other.'

'Nor I.'

Obi-Wan embraced his master back tightly, not knowing how long this moment of pure contentment would last but happy to have the moment at least. It filled his heart with a wonderful feeling, more rich and deep than the color of the pools around him, for it was one that was unmovable, indestructible and could never be tainted by anything, living or dead for as long as he lived.

'Master…' He said after a long moment, the sun had begun to descend into the west and the color of the pool was swiftly fading.

'Yes, my young one.'

'I'm getting you wet.'

And with this, Qui-Gon laughed out loud, a joyous sound ringing off the large walls of the caverns, that was soon joined by Obi-Wan's own.

'So you are….so you are.'

But he made no move to let go.

The End

* * *

_Please leave me a little tab if you liked: )_


End file.
